Modern aircraft typically employ sophisticated electrical systems having differing power requirements. During the development and ongoing maintenance of such aircraft, it is often necessary to test these electrical systems to ensure predictable and reliable operation. For example, during the development of a new aircraft design, the various electrical systems of the aircraft are typically connected with appropriate power supplies for evaluation and quality assurance.
Because of the varying power requirements for such electrical systems, existing approaches to testing and maintenance typically rely on hand-wired power distribution systems that are custom built for individual electrical systems under test. Unfortunately, such approaches are labor-intensive, costly, and can require long lead times to implement. In addition, if power requirements change for a given electrical system, it can be especially inconvenient and expensive to modify a hand-wired system to accommodate an alternate power supply.
In addition, because of the non-standard nature of hand-wired power distribution systems, there is an ongoing risk of damaging a given electrical system under test by inadvertently connecting an incorrect power supply to the electrical system. Such risks are especially hazardous where costly prototype systems are being tested.
In another approach, DIN rail power supplies may be used to power aircraft electrical systems under test. Unfortunately, such implementations typically rely on dedicated, non-configurable modules to provide each desired power type used in a given application. As a result, if a different power type is desired, a new dedicated module must be provided for the desired power type which can consequently increase costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to power distribution that provides reliable distribution of a variety of different power sources to various electrical systems under test. In particular, there is a need for an improved power distribution system and method that can accommodate the particular requirements of aircraft electrical systems.